


Caught in the Act

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  This sounds so weird but I love imagines where bucky and reader get caught by people from the team if ya get what I mean. So basically I would like to request a imagine where they get caught but you can just do whatever you want with the plot or whatever. Plus your writing is so good your like my fav blog ❤️
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 15





	Caught in the Act

You loved being in a secret relationship with Bucky. You loved the thrill, the stolen kisses, the quick heated moments, the sneaking around…but you also hated it. You hated that you couldn’t go out in public alone together. You hated that you couldn’t kiss or hold hands in the open. Sure, you two flirted, but the team thought it meant nothing. They were wrong. It meant everything. What you hated the most was that the team kept trying to set you and Bucky up with people. You both explained that you’re not looking to date right now, but the team still pushed for it. 

So yeah. You felt conflicted about your secret relationship.

* * *

It was early in the morning, around 3, Bucky had woken up to go to his own room after spending the late nights with you. Touching you and kissing you and sending you into a pleasurable bliss.

“I wish you could stay,” you whispered as Bucky got dressed.

“I know, baby.” He bent down and kissed your slips then slipped out of the room.

It took you a while to go back to sleep after Bucky left. You just wanted to fall asleep and wake up in his arms. You wanted him to be the first thing to see when you woke up and last thing you saw when you fell asleep. 

_“I don’t wanna ruin your reputation, Y/N. People don’t expect you to get involved with the likes of me.”  
_

_“I don’t care about what people say or think, Buck.”  
_

_“Well, I do. And I don’t want you dragged down because of who I am. So, please, Y/N, can we just keep it low? For now?”  
_

_You gave a defeated sigh, “Alright, Buck.”_

* * *

Alone. You were alone at the compound today. Everyone was out doing their own thing and so you had the whole area to yourself. 

You decided to bake. It was something you liked to do before you got involved with the whole superhero business. So what was today’s special? Cake pops!

You took out all the ingredients to first make the cake. You called out FRIDAY, “Hey, FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Miss Y/N?”

“Can you play my jam out playlist?”

“Of course, Miss Y/N.”

The song “Work from Home” by Fifth Harmony started to blast through the kitchen and you danced as you added the ingredients into a bowl. You took the bowl into your hands and danced around the kitchen as you whisked the ingredients to form cake batter. 

Not gonna lie, you were dancing terribly. You didn’t care though. No one was-

“AH!” you screamed as you saw Bucky sitting at the counter with a smile on his face.

He laughed, “Oh, please, don’t stop!”

“FRIDAY, stop the music.” The music stopped and you set the bowl on the counter frowning, “I thought you were out with Steve.”

“He ended up meeting up with Sharon and I didn’t wanna be a third wheel so I came back. Glad I did.”

“You suck.”

Bucky walked over to your side of the counter, “Aww, come on, baby. You were so cute! Can you dance more for me?”

You stuck your nose up in the air, “No!”

“Not even a lil’ bit? Shake your adorable lil’ butt for me?”

“I said no!” You said crossing your arms over your chest and turned your back to Bucky.

Bucky’s arm circled you and he swayed the both of you back and forth, “Y/N, love of my life, put on a show for me!” He began peppering kisses on your neck, aka your tickle spot, you began to laugh and squirm in Bucky’s arms.

“Bucky! Hah! Stop! It tickles!” Bucky then tickled your sides and you jumped forward. You faced him and pulled him into a kiss. You both smiling when your lips touched. 

“Well that’s disgusting.” You broke apart to see a majority of the team standing there staring at you and Bucky.

You blushed, “Uh, hey. What’s up, guys?”

“Nothin’ much. You?” Nat said with her famous smirk.

“Oh ya know. Baking.”

“Uh huh.” Sam said unconvincingly. 

“Okay. I’m just going to ask what everyone’s thinking,” Tony spoke up, “How long has this been going on?”

You and Bucky looked at each other. Bucky cleared his throat, “Uh, almost a year. Ten months, I believe?” You nodded.

The team nodded, “Oh. Alright.” They then dispersed like nothing ever happened. 

The only person that stayed was Steve. He had a proud smile on their face, “Just so ya know, they all had a feeling something was going on and they bet on you guys.”

“Seriously?” You asked in disbelief. 

“Wait. Did _you_ bet on us?”

Steve chuckled, “Yep. I just won fifty bucks!”

“Well, I won one Buck.” You said pulling Bucky into your side.

Bucky scoffed, “That was terrible.”

“You love it.”

“No, I love you.” Bucky kissed your nose.

You smiled, “So, you gonna help me bake? If not, leave.”

“Ouch. Just gonna kick me out like that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Guess I’ll help.”

You nodded with approval, “Good choice.”


End file.
